mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
All of Sweet's Outfits
Here can be found all the clothes (including Eternal and Prism Fly) that Sweet has been wearing in the seasons of the animated series, Angel's Friends and the movie, Angel's Friends: Between Dream and Reality. Eternal As an Eternal, Sweet wears a pink cropped tube top with an ascot-like vest that has two sparking, glittery magenta cloud designs and two long sleeve-like flower styled (on the top and bottom). She uses a glittery pink belt with a glitter pink heart. Her yoga-styled pants are white with two heart, cloud and long lilac line-shaped designs on her sides and her stripes on the bottom of her pants are magenta. She uses short glittery slippers with bow-shaped laces. Her hair is long, light fuchsia candy-styled colored along with a white headband with a sparkling magenta cloud. Also she wears a lilac heart-shaped necklace and two lilac heart-shaped earrings on her ears. Her wings and halo are light pink plus her wings on her back are light cinnamon magenta. Prism Fly Sweet's Prisma Fly is a five-layered dress, they are hot-pink along with four sprakling pink stripes and goes down to her tights, it has got two white arm cuffs with two arm scarfs on her shoulders. She also uses shorter white wrist cuffs with magenta stripes (on the top and bottom) on both her arms and two long ankle boots with a lilac heart on her right side and two glittery pink stripes on her boots. Her hair has got a lilac headband and is caught in a pigtail. Her wings become bigger than the usual, they are patterned with sparkly pink hearts, plus she got a long pink scarf on her neck. Her halo keeps the same color as her Eternal form. Season 2 'Gymnastic' Sweet uses this outfit in the second part of the episode, Friends Forever. Sweet's gymnastic outfit is a long-sleeved white jacket with matching long white pants and sneakers. On each arm, from the shoulder to the wrist is a line covered with pink and white glitters, the same goes on each side of the legs, Designed on both left and right sides of her arms, wrists and legs are pink wings with three feathers. The lower part of her sneakers are pink and the remaining part is white, on each side is designed a white wing with three feathers. On the right side of her chest is a small pink cloud. 'Field Trips' Sweet uses her outfits in two episodes (four segments), Geography Lesson and Battle at the Coliseum. Sweet's field trips outfits are very similar to the one she uses in the Personification only with the difference that the colors constantly change and a few accessories are added. On the field trip to Paris, Sweet wears a white long sleeved shirt covered with a dark blue short-sleeved jacket with pockets. She wears gray denim pants with gray shoes. On her head is a blue headband with blue glasses and her hair is shaped differently. On the field trip to Istanbul, Sweet wears a white long sleeved shirt covered with a light green short-sleeved jacket with pockets. She wears pine-green pants with dark green-gray shoes. On her head is a light blue-lilac scarf shaped like a hood and her hair is shaped differently. On the field trip to Rome, Sweet wears a white long sleeved shirt covered with a light moss-green short-shirted jacket with pockets. She wears dark plum-gray pants with dark green-gray shoes, which they are very clear to see. On her head, she wears a light moss-green hat with three red hearts and a red scarf shaped in her neck and her hair is shaped differently. In all the trips she brings with her a yellow shoulder bag decorated with red and pink designs such as flowers and clouds. 'Spring Dance' Sweet uses this outfit in three episodes (four segments), the second part of Spring Dance, Disharmonic Vibration, and the first part of Guilty and Innocent. Sweet's Spring Dance dress consists in a long V-necked sweet pink dress on the front and back, plus she wears a necklace with a lilac heart and her earrings are the same as her Eternal form. The middle of the dress has a glittery pink waistband along with light pink rope and beads (primrose, white and lilac) and the other normal is the bottom in the same color as the whole dress. She wears light pink gloves from her upper arms down her hands and the left hand, she has a blue ring with an attached lilac heart. Her hair is caught in a braided style along with a lilac heart and sparking magenta feather shaped hairclip on the left. It's later shown that her shoes consist in matching light pink high heels. 'Devil' Sweet uses this outfit in two episodes (four segments), Mission Impossible and In Enemy Territory. Sweet dressed as a devil, wears a strapless primrose-violet red shirt with her belly exposed, plus a dark purple long sleeved-jacket with a cape with dark violet red on the inside, plus a sparkling magenta collar. Also, she wears three necklaces on her neck, including magenta on the top, lilac on the middle and the white beaded on the bottom. She wears purple shorts with magenta sparking devil wings on each side, and a gray belt buckle with a skull and red devil wings design on the center. On her hands, she has got cool gray fingerless gloves. On her legs, she has got long socks with plum-purple and cool-gray diamond checkerboard designs and her high heel shoes are violet red in the middle and gray with wing-like designs. Sweet's devil wings are bright, violet-red and horns are purple. Her hair is shaped differently this time along with her four pink halos as a decoration. 'Final Year Party' Sweet uses this outfit in the second part of the final episode, The Universe Balance. Sweet's Final Year Party clothes consist in an orange strapless dress with two black stripes on the top and the middle. She wears two red heart earrings and her hair is caught in the same way as her Eternal form with her white headband. The shoes aren't very clear but probably she is wearing orange heels. Gallery Angel's_Friends_-_Sweet's_Paris_Field_Trip_Outfit.jpg Angel's_Friends_-_Sweet's_Istanbul_Field_Trip_Outfit.jpg Angel's_Friends_-_Sweet's_Rome_Field_Trip_Outfit.jpg Angel's_Friends_-_Sweet's_Spring_Dance_Outfit.jpg Angel's_Friends_-_Sweet's_Devil_Outfit.jpg Angel's_Friends_-_Sweet's_Final_Year_Outfit.jpg Category:Character outfits Category:Angel's Friends character outfits